Razi Bharx
Razi Bharx '''(☀ラジ・バークス) is a young Mage of the (TBD) Guild with a lot of emotional issues. He wields Moonlight Magic, making him a '''Moon Mage. '''The members of the Guild describe Razi as an "honest young man" due to his kindness. Appearance Razi has jet black hair with a skinny build and pale skin that stand in contrast to his bright mismatched eyes; the right is green & the left is red. Bizarrely, Razi has a pair of black wolf ears and a bushy tail from the base of his spine. He also has a huge scar on the left side of his neck. He get it 10 years ago from an angry mob. Razi wears an opened black furry vest with a white undershirt which has the yin-yang symbol in the centre. He wears a neck hoodie to hide his ears from the public. He also wears a pair of puffy black breeches with huge pockets on both sides (for food smuggling obviously) and a hole cut for his tail to fit through. Another keen fact is that Razi always goes barefoot no matter where he goes, even though they're really ticklish; The only times he wears shoes is when winter comes, shocking the other members of his Guild. Razi is always seen wearing an amethyst necklace in the shape of a crescent moon, which he keeps very close to himself. His Guild mark is gold and located on his forehead. Personality He is very active, energetic and fun-loving. Razi is really gluttonous and will eat just about anything/everything that's edible (he nearly starved as a child). He's also shy around huge crowds, due to years of nonstop abuse because of his wolf features and is always trying to hide his sadness with a smile. He absolutely hates being called a dog, despite showing the traits of one (scratching his ears with his feet, hanging his head and tongue out of vehicle windows & etc). He's known to show less anger, in fear of becoming the monster a certain spell wants him to become; in fact, Razi outright tries to force himself to be happy no matter what because he believes that this dark side takes over if he even senses negative emotions impacting (fear, injustice, rage, sadness, trauma) In order to get whatever he wants, Razi unleashes his undefeated "Puppy Eyes" manoeuvre. Whenever Razi loses his necklace, he becomes frantic and loses ALL self-confidence without it. Razi is also a pacifist, only fighting when he has to fight. (One time when sparring, Razi panics and accidentally punches one of the members through the roof). He tends to call people as " Mr/Mrs" & their first names - for example, "Mr Master" - that shows how "Adorkable" he is. Razi is also know to be very illiterate, barely able to read books. Razi has a big fear of snow (Chionophobia), due to his trauma 10 years ago. History As an infant, Razi's homeland was under genocide by a Nature Devil Slayer's army. His Demon father stayed behind to fend them off before telling his wife to take their son and run away. Unable to shake off the invaders, Razi's Human mother made the ultimate sacrifice; she silently hid her son in an empty barrel and, after a tearfully heart-breaking goodbye, she ran away before luring away the wicked leader and was hunted down. The barrel he was in got delivered to an orphanage, where he became the social punching bag. As a 4 year old, Razi left and barely survived the streets for a month. He was nearly starving to death because he lacks the courage to even steal, which gets even worse when nobody pitied him because of his canine features and is sadly jealous of the other children with their happy families. When the people went as far as to try and murder him that resulted in a fatal scar to the neck, Razi snapped; he painfully transformed into a monstrous, humanoid wolf and slaughtered many people, ransacked houses and laid waste to the town for a second month. Many guilds tried to take him down, but he was unstoppable until (TBD) took the job. He was really tough for the members to fight until he's finally unconscious after they put on his necklace, reverting him back into his original state. They then shame the townsfolk for being the cause for all this, throw away the money and carry Razi back to their Guild. For the next 10 years, Razi finally has friends & a new family. Abilities '''Speed: '''Razi can run up to high speeds. This is doubled when he's on all fours. '''Instincts: '''Razi's sense of smell and hearing are more higher than the average human's, next to the qualities of a Dragon Slayer. Magic '''Moonlight Magic: Razi has the power to create illuminating energy harnessed by the moon itself. If it's a sunny day, then his magic powers is halved. Spells * Midnight Palm; Razi's right arm and hand turns black and white as he punches the target. * Dark Hunter Howl; Razi unleashes a super sonic howl in the form of a black tornado. The louder his voice, the more powerful this spell is. * Solar Eclipse; Razi summons a decoy moon that covers the sun. This is pretty useful to double his magic, but useless if the real moon is already out. * Shadow Sneak; Razi can phase/teleport into the shadows for sneaking purposes or mischief. * Lunar Slash; Razi's tail turns white and curves like a crescent moon with a few spiky tips before he flips and slashes the target. * Pitch Thought; '''Razi can form a black star-ridden aura around himself that creates whatever he thinks of. This spell can only work is Razi keeps his eyes closed, so he must rely on his other senses. * '''Fury of the Night; Razi only uses this spell as a last resort because he has no control over it as it painfully transforms him into a savage werewolf-like monster entitled The Lunarthrope" that will attack anyone who comes near him. Friend or foe, he will hunt them down. The Lunarthrope is ten feet tall (doubled on the hind legs) with sharp claws/fangs, pitch black fur that hardens into spikes, a hypnotic howl and a pair of large horns on the head. His right eye turns red to complete his transformation. His mentality is reverted to that of a violent monster and won't stop unleash all is slaughtered around him. The only way to pacify this spell is if someone uses Magic that can cancel other Magic or if then can manage to get through to Razi inside. Other He is able to strike conversations with his shadow due to his magic, which usually ends with Razi punching the shadow, without damaging the barrier between. He lives in a normal doghouse not far from his Guild. The Lunarthrope a giant black wolf monster that's 10 feet tall (doubled on the hind legs) with sharp claws/fangs, pitch black fur that hardens into spikes, a hypnotic howl and a pair of large horns on the head while Razi's green eye turns red to complete the transformation.